Umbrella: Germany x Italy Style
by SamuraiKat67
Summary: Italy get's lost in the city. It's raining, making everything gloomy. As he wanders around, helpless, he takes a quick trip down memory lane. Set to the song "Umbrella" Vanilla Sky version. One-shot. Possibly more chapters/versions AU


**Umbrella**

Hola muchachos(as) ! XD This one was kiiinda rushed. I apologize in advance. -apologetic face-

I've had this idea stuck in my head ever since I heard the Vanilla Sky version of "Umbrella," originally sung by Rihanna.

It's another Hetalia fanfic but this with Germany (HRE) x Italy! X3 (I don't care what you say; HRE is Germany! X3)

Be sure to check out my (now) many other stories_. _ :3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, the series they come from, and the song "Umbrella" by Rihanna and the Vanilla Sky version.**

**

* * *

**

"What should I do?"

Italy was lost…AGAIN. He had been strolling around Berlin with his friends Germany and Japan. That is…until the sweet smell of pasta drifted into his nose. Upon smelling it he immediately shot off toward the source of the smell, leaving his friends behind. They just stood there for a few seconds, staring at his retreating figure, completely dumbstruck. Germany was the first to recover his senses.

"Oyy! Italia! Where are you going?! Come back here!" he had shouted. Completely enticed by the smell of his favorite food, Italy had ignored his friend and kept on running. He now wished he hadn't…

"I'm cold, hungry, never found my pasta, and to top it all off it's raining…" whined Italy. And indeed it was. Pouring really. The downpour had come in just a quick, sudden moment. He was soaked all the way down to his bones.

And there was something else to add to the misery:

Italy _hated _the rain. It made him feel sad and lonely, like there was no one else in the entire world, even with people standing right next to him. He was scared of it. _Terrified, _even. Being alone was his worst fear...

Then he realized it. He recalled a hint of urgency in Germany's voice as he shouted. It was warning! He knew in advance thatthis was going to happen...

"What should I do...?" he repeated, shivering. After seemingly hours of walking, he came to a little music store on the corner. He couldn't make out the words on the sign so he paid no attention to it. As he passed it by, a song floated through the air, into his ears. He stopped in his tracks.

_You had my heart…_

_And we'll never be worlds apart..._

_Maybe in magazines…_

_But you'll still be my star…_

_These lyrics..._he thought. They reminded of something...of some_one. _But who?

_Baby, 'cause in the dark..._

_You can't see shiny cars..._

_And that's when you need me there..._

_With you I'll always share..._

_This describes my situation perfectly, _thought Italy. _It's pitch black; I can't see a thing. I need someone, anyone. No...not anyone. The one I need is-_

The tempo picked up as the next part began.

* * *

_Because! When the sun shines, we'll shine together!_

_Told you I'll be here forever!_

The small image of Holy Roman Empire raced into his mind. He thought back to last time he saw him, when he had bodly declared his love for him_. _When he had kissed him...

_Said I'll always be your friend!_

_Took an oath, imma stick it out 'till the end!_

He thought of the promise Holy Roman Empire had made...that he would come back. That'd they'd be together forever...

At this point, Italy had stopped completely, tuning out everything else except for this one song. Tears began to fall from his eyes.

"Oath my foot! You said you'd come back...that'd we be together forever! Where are you when I really need you?!" He punched at the air.

* * *

_Now that it's raining more than ever,_

_Know that we'll still have each other..._

Italy was outright sobbing by now. Tears streamed down his face, blending in with the falling raindrops from above. He fell down to his knees on the cold, stone ground.. He gripped his arms around him, his head bent down.

"Holy Roman Empire...Holy Roman Empire...please...find me soon..." he sobbed.

Then, a voice broke through the song.

"Oyyy! Italia! Are you okay? Oyy!"

Italy's eyes widened upon hearing the voice. His head snapped up like a rubber band had been released. His eyes grew even wider with shock. He couldn't believe his eyes. Germany was running toward him at full speed, an umbrella held in his hand above his head. His figure seemed to be shrouded in light.

After a few, short seconds, Germany reached him.

"Hey, are you alright? I've been looking everywhere for you!" he yelled.

"Germany...have you been looking for me...all this time?' Italy asked.

"Yeah, you idiot! I was worried sick!" Germany yelled in response. Italy's mouth dropped open. "Have you been crying? Your eyes are all puffy and red. Sigh. Come on, let's get you home."

He reached out a hand to Italy, who was still on the ground.

He gazed at the hand with disbelief.

_I don't believe it..._

Then, a lightbulb went off in his head. He grinned at the strong hand in front of him. He gently took hold of it. Germany pulled him up.

"You ready?"

Italy nodded his head, still smiling.

The two set off toward their home.

"...Thank you...Holy Roman Empire," Italy whispered.

"Hmm? DId you say something?" Germany questioned.

"Nn-nn. Nothing at all."

The song continued to flow in the background as the two figures walked off into the distance:

_You can stand under my umbrella..._

_You can stand under my umbrella..._

_

* * *

_Well, that's it! I miiiight make different versions.

Hope you enjoyed it! =)

Please review! (I can handle harsh criticism now. XD)


End file.
